Edward's Gift
by edwardcullenlvr17
Summary: Okay I adopted this from Naomi Whitlock so thank you Naomi for letting me take over on this story and I hope you like what I've done with it so far. Full Summary inside. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Set after BD and yes, Nessie is here!
1. Chapter 1:Chicago

**Okay, I dont own the first chapter or the plot but I do own every chapter after this. I adopted this story from Naomi Hale Cullen. Bella and Nessie want to give Edward something special for his birthday AND Father's day so they go to Chicago to find something from his old house. **

**I own nothing Twilight related.**

**Bella's POV**

It was June 19th and I was sitting in the living room reading when a very excited Renesmee walks up to me. I immediately stop what I'm doing to give my beautiful daughter every ounce of my attention. She was very excited as she touched my cheek and showed me, even if I already knew, that this Sunday is Father's Day.

"Momma, what should I get daddy for a gift? I wanna get him something special for his birthday AND Father's Day."

The answer to that question, I did not know. What do you get a man who has everything? He could buy anything he wanted! I already got Charlie and Carlisle a gift. My mind didn't really register the fact that Edward, the 17 year old love of my life was a father.

But, I do remember a conversation I had with Carlisle: Edward was born on June 20, the day before Father's Day. I had to ask Carlisle about that. What if I had forgot his birthday? Even if vampires don't celebrate birthdays, this was his first birthday with me as his wife. I didn't like surprises, and I was about to get revenge for a certain celebration on my first day as a vampire…Then I remembered that I had to answer my daughter's question.

"I have an idea Nessie. I have to go talk to Auntie Alice."

I was about to go to the ultimate party-and surprise- planner. I was going to talk to Alice.

Edward was out hunting with Jasper and Emmett, and Alice was online shopping with Rosalie. Nessie was with me, since Jake was in a packs' meeting. That means that no one is around that will ruin my plan.

Then, I noticed that Alice was running towards me. I rolled my eyes. She had obviously had seen my plan. She was having one of her jumping attacks.

"What are we going to do Bella?"

I looked at Nessie, she just shrugged.

"Well, I don't know…I wanted to give him a surprise. Any ideas?"

In a second she had that blank look on her face that meant she was having a vision.

"Wow, I love your power Bella cause we're going to need it."

What had she seen? She saw my question.

"We are going to Chicago!"

"Why?"

That seemed pretty weird, not that anyone around here was normal.

"Bella, we have to talk to Carlisle! I don't know why we're going to Chicago but I know Carlisle has something to do with it."

Okay…we ran to the second floor and I was about to knock on the door leading to Carlisle's office when he opened it and said,

"Come in!"

Yeah, he heard us downstairs. We saw Carlisle sitting at his desk with a book in his hands. Wow, vampire speed is awesome. Alice spoke first.

"Gotta go, see ya!"

We heard her run downstairs and return to shopping online with Rose. When I refocused, Nessie was already talking.

"GRANDPA! We need help! We don't know what to get daddy for Father's Day!"

"Do you have any ideas Carlisle? Maybe something from his past? Alice said something about Chicago."

He sat there thinking for a few seconds.

"Well, Edward is a little hard, but I think you should check his old house in Chicago. Maybe you could find something there?"

Perfect!

"That's great! Thank you so much!"

"You're very welcome Bella. Good luck Nessie!"

He grabbed a very cool looking pen that was probably very old and a piece of paper and wrote an address. He gave it to me and smiled. He was like my second father. He has helped me in so many ways.

"Thanks Carlisle! Come on Nessie!"

"Bye bye grandpa! See you later!"

She waved and then led the way downstairs. After all our preparations were complete, we arrived to Chicago. Thankfully, it was cloudy around his house. It was beautiful, just like him. Nobody lived at this house; there was only a faint Edward scent, a faint human scent. It was really weird, Renesmee had a weird look in her face, and Alice and I grinned.

"Alice, help Nessie find her own gift for Edward. It's FATHER'S Day after all. I'll give him something…different."

They both nodded and headed to a different area of the house. I looked around and admired the house. It was so beautiful! It had an antique Victorian feel to it. Deep velvet red, gold, beautiful moldings. I can't believe it's still standing. I made my way upstairs and walked into a room that had to be Edward's. It was a deep royal blue (no wonder he liked that color on me), he had lots of pictures of his mother, some pictures of his father. Then I noticed that his human scent was all over this room. I also found a huge chest. But it's locked.

I kept looking around the room for a key but didn't find anything. Then Nessie ran into the room.

"Momma! Look what I found!"

It was a locket and inside it was a key that was perfect for the chest! When we opened it, it was full of pictures, books, music scores and letters. All of this was from the 1900's! I saw the pictures, and I noticed how Edward was like his mom. He was always near her, and smiling. I could say that his human life was pretty good. Renesmee and I hoped that these memories would be great gifts for him.

Then, at the bottom was a diary. But it was also locked. The lock was the exact same as the one on the chest. I wonder…I lifted the key from the locket and put it into the diary's lock. IT WORKED! I opened it to the first page:

_June 20, 1917_

_Today is my birthday and my mother has decided to give me this journal to write my thoughts in. I find it fitting, it seems as if I always know what others are thinking but I can never find __my__ true desires. So, I have decided to accept this and write in it as much as possible…_

He continued writing about his life so far. I closed the book. This is the perfect gift for me to give to Edward. I was always interested in his human life, and I could tell that he was very sad that he couldn't remember it. Now he can!

"Nessie, I have the perfect idea for what we should give daddy."


	2. Chapter 2: Home and Wrapping Presents

**Okay, Here's the second Chapter of Edward's Gift. Forgive me if this isn't as good as the first chapter, It's my first time writing Renesmee. So forgive me if it is a little ooc. I've changed it around a bit. Alice hasn't come with and the Journal is just one thing that Nessie and Bella are going to give Edward from them both. They are each going to find a couple other things to give him from just them. Sorry but I forgot that Alice had gone with in the first chapter and had already written most of this one and couldn't figure out how to work Alice in.**

**Stupid Disclaimer's making me admit that I own nothing. :(**

**BPOV  
**

"What are we going to give Daddy Momma?" my daughter asked.

"Well, We are going to look for some other things but one thing is this Journal. Daddy had it when he was little and he hasn't seen it in a long time and can't really remember from when he was young. So this might help him remember." I explained. I wasn't worried about her not understanding the story because of her advanced mind capacity. She nodded and smiled.

"So this journal is one thing, what's the others? You said we were going to give daddy more." she asked confused. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Look around Ness. If you find something Daddy might like Show it to me and we'll decide together whether or not to bring it with us." I said. She nodded and thought for a moment before frowning.

"Mommy, do we own this house?" she asked.

"No, but your Father does. It was his parents before they died. They left it to him. " I said.

"Why?" She asked. I loved it when she asked questions, and she knew it.

"Because they loved him and wanted him to have a home to go to." I said. My beautiful daughter thought again.

"But he does have a home. Our cottage is our home right momma?" she asked.

"Yes, this is just another home." I said and she nodded. She turned and walked around looking for things Edward would like. I did the same. After about a half hour of looking Renesmee squealed from downstairs. I worked my way down to ask her what was wrong.

"Momma! I found the perfect thing!" she said holding a picture. It was one of Edward with his parents I presumed. Edward looked to be about 11 or 12 years old. So it had to be in like 1912 or 1913.

"This is perfect Sweetie. Why dont you give this to Daddy? The journal will be from both of us." I suggested she nodded enthusiastically but then frowned.

"But Momma, what are you going to give Daddy?" She asked.

"I don't know yet Ness. I'm going to go look. Do you want to help or do you want to look for more things to give him yourself?" I asked.

"I wanna look for more presents myself. Then I want to draw him a picture. Can I draw him a picture too momma?" she asked me innocently.

"Of course baby." I said. I stood up after kissing her forehead and went to look some more. I had been in his parents room when I found a box. I opened it and on top was a piece of paper.

_Edward,_

_This was given to me by my father and my father got it from his before him. I know I won't live to see you open this but I would be honored if you kept this to give to your own son or daughter. I love you son and I always will. Ghandi once said that Whatever you do in life will be insignificant but it is very important that you do it anyway. Remember this quote and live by it. _

_Your loving Dad,_

_Edward._

By the end of the note I was silently dry sobbing. I looked at what was in the box. It was an old pocket watch. Wow. This had been here for who knows how long. It wasn't working but I am sure I could take it to a antique person or something like that who could fix it without making it lose it's value. I put it in my jacket pocket along with the note. I would give that to Edward as well. It was time to leave if I wanted to get to the watch fixer person before our flight back left. I had found something else. This time it was from his mother. She too had left a note that said pretty much the same thing that his father's said. That she loved him and she had written this for him. She also stated a quote that I really related to.

"Fingerprints never fade from the lives we touch." It fit for mine and Edward's relationship. His fingerprints would never fade from my life nor mine his.

"Come on Renesmee! It's time to go!" I called. She ran down and jumped in my arms.

"Did you find something Momma?" She asked. I nodded and showed her the watch from his father and the cd with the song his mother composed for him. We went quickly to get the watch fixed and then rushed to the airport. We got on the plane and headed back to Forks.

About four hours later we made it to SeaTac and Alice was waiting for us.

"Okay. You found stuff good. Now lets go home and wrap it. Edward knows nothing and he is on a hunting trip now. He was worried though as to where you two had gone but I told them that it was a surprise." she hurried through the explanation. I nodded and got Renesmee into the backseat along with the luggage and the carefully packed presents. Renesmee was going to draw him a picture when we got home. So I gave her some paper and a pencil and some crayons and she got to work. When she was done she showed it to me. I smiled and told her I would put it with the picture that she was going to give him that she found at his house. Nessie, Alice, and I ended up spending a good chunk of time wrapping Edward's presents. Nessie drew him a picture of all of us together by the cottage with a sign that said 'Happy Birthday #1 Dad!' it was really cute. I put it with the picture of him and his family and sealed the paper. We packed them in a bag and brought them back to the cottage to hide until tomorrow. We had hid them in Nessie's closet and had sat down at our tv to watch Nessie's favorite movie of the time, _Mulan II._ when Edward walked in. He saw us and came to sit down.

"How's my girls?" he asked us. Nessie crawled into his lap.

"I'm great Daddy!" She said. She was always the first to greet him because I was usually dazed too much to notice.

"I'm great too Daddy!" I said kissing him on the lips. He smiled.

"That's wonderful. Now, what did you two do today?" he asked, obviously relieved that we were safe.

"It's a surprise Daddy! We'll tell you tomorrow!" Renesmee said excitedly. "Right Momma?" she asked me. I nodded.

"Yep. Daddy will have to wait until tomorrow." I said affirming my daughter's answer to her father. Edward looked at me and pouted.

"And don't even think about giving me that face Edward." I said without looking. He sighed and shrugged. He turned to the tv and we continued to watch the movie.

**And Edward's Birthday is tomorrow! (In the story.) What will Bella and Nessie decide to give him for his birthday and what will they give him for Father's day?**


	3. Chapter 3:Edward's Birthday

**Sorry for the long time between updates. I was meaning to have this chapter done and up by the twentieth which just happened to be Edward's birthday and father's day but I was hanging out with my own dad. So here's the third and sadly second to last chapter of Edward's Gift. I'd put more chapters but I can't think of what to put. Maybe I'll put up a sequel later. Maybe for Mother's day or something. **

**Bpov**

It was finally the day that we'd give Edward his gifts. I was wondering if he would like them. Of course he'd like the picture that Renesmee drew, he loves everything either of us makes for him. I sat on our bed thinking about this when he walked out of the bathroom.

"What are you thinking about love?" he asked. I looked at him.

"It's a surprise! Happy Birthday!" I said. He smiled and kissed my cheek. We went to check on our daughter who was still sleeping. Alice called and got Edward to go over there alone so I could figure out what we wanted to give him today and what to give him tomorrow. Ness woke up about ten minutes after Edward left.

"Momma? Where's Daddy?" she asked sleepily.

"He's with the rest of the family sweetie. We need to figure out what to give him today though. What do you think?" I asked her. She thought.

"We should give him our individual gifts today and the journal tomorrow." she said. I smiled and quickly agreed with her. We quickly got the presents out and on the table and turned off all the lights. Edward walked in about three minutes later. He looked confused.

"Bella? Nessie?" he asked turning on the light. Me and Ness jumped from our hiding spots.

"SURPRISE!" We yelled. His face broke out in the biggest smile I've seen on his face since he heard Ness' thoughts for the first time.

"Come on Daddy! We got you presents!" our daughter said dragging her father along to the table. He sat down and pulled Ness on one knee and pulled me down on the other.

'' Am I finally going to know what you did yesterday?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yep. But after you open your presents! Now, go on." I said nudging him. He picked one up, I reconized it as Nessie's pictures. The one of him with his family and the one she drew. He carefully opened the paper and pulled them out. Nessie was on the edge of her seat waiting to see if he liked it. He saw the picture she drew first. His smile grew. He looked at this really long.

"Did you draw this sweetie?" he asked. She nodded and he hugged her. "This is amazing, thank you." He said before looking at the framed picture. I watched as tears pooled in his eyes, never to be shed.

"Do you like it Daddy?" Ness asked. He nodded speechless. She smiled and hugged him. He kissed her forehead. He carefully placed her presents down and picked up one of mine. It looked like the Watch. He opened it and the note fell out. He read it. I heard a dry sob escape his mouth. He lifted the lid off of the box and gasped.

"My father's watch...but, how did you?" he asked me.

"We'll explain later." I said kissing his cheek. He smiled at me.

"I love it. Thank you." he said reaching for the CD case and CD. He opened it and looked at it confused. He read the note from his mother. He smiled but was dry sobbing. I knew this was hard on him. I gently took the CD from him and put it in the CD player. His mother's compositions filled the room.

"She wrote these for you. I think it's time you knew what we've been up to yesterday. We were trying to think of what to get you for your birthday and father's day. So we talked to Carlisle about what you might want since we couldn't think of anything to save our lives. He directed us to your old house in Chicago. Your parents left it to you when they died. Well, in anticipation that you'd get better and live. So it is still under your name. Carlisle's been paying mortgage on it. Anyway, we flew out there to look for stuff. The first thing we found, you'll have to wait for tomorrow to figure out what it is. But the stuff here now, minus Nessie's drawing, was found there. The watch didn't work anymore but I got it fixed. I made sure that the guy didn't mess with anything that he didn't need to. So, we were in Chicago. We wanted this to be special. We love you so so much. Nothing will change that." I told him. Renesmee nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah Daddy, We really love you. Do you like it?" she asked. He laughed.

"Of course baby. I love it. Thank you both, I love you guys too. So so so much. Never forget that. I will always love you. Both of you. This was special, so special." He assured us. Both Ness and I smiled and hugged him tightly. He hugged us back. I rested my head on his shoulder and rubbed his back. He kissed my shoulder and Ness' head.

"Thank you guys." he said again. We chuckled.

"Your Welcome, now what does the birthday boy want to do?" I asked. He thought about it.

"Let's hunt. Nessie, you coming?" he asked. She nodded and ran to get her shoes on. I laughed and we went to go hunt. Boy am I happy he liked his presents. Now for the journal...

**Cliffie! One more Chapter. Next chapter is Father's day. See ya next time.**


	4. Chapter 4:Father's Day and Planning

**Sorry it's been so long. Schools about to start and I'm trying to get a part-time job at either Target or McDonald's so I've been pretty busy. This is the last chapter of Edward's Gift. :(**

**Read and Review! I might do a sequel, just way later on. After I've finished some of my stories.**

**I own nothing. I just make the characters do stuff.**

**Bpov**

We had just gotten back from another quick hunt with the family and Nessie dragged Edward into the cottage. We had given Carlisle our presents to him and had watched as he opened them. Now we were going to go get Edward's gift and go back to the main house. I grabbed it from where it was stashed and we ran back. I handed this to Edward and sat down next to him, pulling our daughter into my lap. Carlisle had leant forward in his seat. He had no idea what we ended up bringing home from Edward's house in Chicago.

Edward ripped the paper off and opened the journal. He read through it as his mouth dropped open. After he had read the last full page his mouth closed and opened again, just to close. He was trying to find something to say.

"I knew that you were sad that you couldn't really remember your human past very much and I saw this and well, yeah." I explained. "It's from both of us." I added pointing to Nessie and back to myself. Edward smiled.

"Thank you. So much. You have no idea of how happy you've made me." he said hugging us. Jasper, who was quiet till now spoke up.

"Well, they might not. But I do. You've made him pretty happy Bells, ness." Jasper told me. We all burst out laughing.

For the rest of the day we played Rock Band on the Wii and Dance Dance Revolution on the PS2 when we switched out consoles. Edward and Nessie had long since dissappeared upstairs. I walked up to check on them when I overheard Edward saying...

"Okay Ness. Any ideas for Mother's day?"

**And that is it! Sry this ones so short. Edward's Gift is therefore done!**


End file.
